Total e irrevocablemente enamorado
by Sorank
Summary: ¿Que tanto se puede llegar a amar a una persona?, ¿Qué tanto puedes llegar a sufrir por la ida de esa persona?, o ¿Qué tan dulce y compresiva puede ser otra persona hasta llegas a enamorarte de ella?El amor para mí, ya no tiene sentido  mal summary
1. Prefacio

_**Prefacio.**_

Edward:

¿Qué harías si al perder el amor de tu vida, sintieses que se te va el alma, que aunque caminas, hablas, respiras y te palpita el corazón te sientes más muerto que las mismas personas que están en los mausoleos?

¿Qué harías si tus padres te obligasen a casarte con algún a quien siquiera le has hablado en tu vida y que jamás vas a poder amar ya que tu corazón está muerto al igual que el de tu amada?

¿Que tanto se puede llegar a amar a una persona?, ¿Qué tanto puedes llegar a sufrir por la ida de esa persona?, o ¿Qué tan dulce y compresiva puede ser otra persona hasta llegas a enamorarte de ella?

El amor para mí, ya no tiene sentido, aquí estoy frente a tu tumba preguntándome, ¿por qué no me fui contigo cuando el destino te alejo de mi lado? ahora estando aquí frente a ti estoy seguro de que jamás podre volver a amar nunca más.

Bella:

¿Qué serias capaz de hacer solo por ver un poco de luz en los ojos del que aunque fue una boda concertada amas con toda tu alma?

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta como para aceptar un matrimonio como este sin siquiera reprochar, como fui tan estúpida como para aceptar una batalla que desde que inicio ya se supo quién sería el vencedor, como pude ser tan tonta como para creer que con el tiempo lo cambiaria y me empacaría a amar?

_Todos Humanos y en el siglo XVI._


	2. Capitulo I: amando tu ausencia

Capitulo I: amando tu ausencia

Edward:

Me encontraba cabalgando, sin apuro, sin preocupaciones, solo para disfrutar del viento chocando contra mi rostro, al lado de la única mujer que durante toda mi vida he amado, la cual en ese momento no solo compartía conmigo este maravilloso paseo a caballo sino que también compartíamos el amor, la casa, un matrimonio envidiable, la vida.

Estando con ella me sentía feliz, en calma, completo, como si estando con ella no existiera ni el tiempo ni las preocupaciones de mi vida como único hijo varón de uno de los reyes mas prósperos de estos tiempos. Mi amada Tanya.

Pero de un momento a otro mi mundo cambio, de un momento a otro al amor de mi vida, el motivo de mi existir, y con ella se fue mi corazón, mi vida, mi motivación, mi alegría, dejándome vacio por dentro, y sin la esperanza de volverla a ver algún día en este mundo terrenal, ya que ese día no solo murió ella sino que también murió una parte de mi, dejando en su lugar a un ser vacio como una marioneta, un ser para el que la vida ya no tiene sentido, un ser para el que solo existen las obligaciones, obligaciones que ayudan a no pensar en la muerte de su otra mutad, mitad que se había convertido en todo.

Y aunque mi cuerpo era el de un joven de veinticinco años, desde la muerte de mi amada Tanya, mi corazón era ahora como el de un animal disecado hace siglos seco, sin vida y sin la posibilidad de algún día volver a amar...

_**Dejen **__**reviews por si les gusto el capi y si no también Pliss XD**_


	3. Capítulo II: Arreglos

Capítulo II: Arreglos.

Carlisle:

Me encontraba en un carruaje con mi señora esposa Esme, nos dirigíamos hacia el reino de gran amigo Charlie, quien al igual que yo era rey. Desde hacía ya algún tiempo estaba viendo a mi señora algo preocupada y angustiada, como si tuviera que pedirme o preguntarme, así que tome la iniciativa para que me lo dijese, tomando una de sus manos, las cuales retorcían nerviosamente un pañuelo, y la mire a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu inquietud?- le pregunte mas amorosamente que de costumbre.

-Mi señor, se que ya nuestros hijos están bastante grandes y que ellos saben lo que hacen, pero nuestro hijo Edward me preocupa enormemente, mi señor. Ya ha pasado un año desde la muerte de Tanya, y él no lo supera. Sabe bien usted, mi señor, que él es el que hará que perdure el apellido Cullen para siguiente generación, ya que Alice, nuestra hija al casarse tomara el apellido del marido, y…-no la deje seguir, la interrumpí poniendo uno dedos en sus hermosos labios.

-Ya lo sé, mi amor, y para eso es que estamos haciendo este viaje, para ir a ver al rey Charlie y su esposa Raneé. Voy a proponerle unir los dos pueblos que tanto él como yo tenemos en la costa, por medio de una alianza más fuerte que la amistad. Voy a proponerle que mis hijos Edward y Alice se casen con los dos hijos de él, Emmett e Isabella.-dije suspirando y agachando un poco la cabeza con tristeza, ya que no era muy partidario de las bodas arregladas. Pero pensaba que era la única manera de que Edward saliera de esa terrible desesperación en la que se encontraba.

Al llegar al palacio de mi gran amigo el rey Charlie, fuimos recibidos como si de deidades se tratase.

-Carlisle, amigo mío me honras con tu visita y llenas mi palacio de alegría con tu presencia - dijo Charlie abrazándome con una gran sonrisa en el rostro,- pero pasen. Es un placer verte de nuevo Esme estas radiante.

Cuando entramos, Charlie y yo nos dirigimos a la sala del trono, para hablar con más privacidad, dejando a nuestras señoras hablando.

-Charlie, amigo, he estado pensando en esos pueblos que tenemos en la costa a bastante poca distancia el uno del otro y en lo mayorcitos que ya somos para mantener el orden en toda la extensión de nuestros reinos, y se me ha ocurrido, que sería bueno fusionar o sino delegar nuestros reinos nuestros hijos mediante el matrimonio de los mismos para nunca perder esta amistad que ha fortalecido nuestros reinos desde que nos conocemos.-dije una vez estando ya sentados en uno de los mullidos mueble para té que había en la sala.

Charlie pareció meditarlo durante un buen rato, durante el cual yo les imploraba a todos los dioses que aceptara mi propuesta. No tanto por el bien de los pueblos sino por el bien de mi hijo, la expresión de mi amigo se torno rígida y luego se relajo.

-Es increíble Rey Carlisle, pero de eso precisamente estaba hablando hoy con Raneé, y de hecho me disponía a escribirte una carta justo cuando tu emisario vino y me dijo que venias en camino, y me parece una muy buena idea.- dijo estrechando fuertemente mi mano, y nos levantamos para ir a anunciárselos a nuestras esposas.


	4. Capítulo III: Noticias y una decisión

Capítulo III: Noticias y una decisión.

Edward:

Mi padre mi había mandado a llamar hacia ya tres días, al llegar a su palacio, después de un largo viaje a caballos desde la palacio en la costa, los sirvientes me dijeron que él se encontraba en la sala del trono, al entrar en la sala me doy cuenta de que mi padre se nota lago tenso y preocupado. El me hizo señas para que me acercara y así lo hice, mi padre a pesar de tener una edad algo avanzada, se veía muy fuerte e imponente sentado en su trono, el cual algún día seria mío, aunque yo no lo encontrara como algo sin sentido desde la muerte de mi amada Tanya.

-Hijo, después de analizarlo mucho y durante mucho tiempo he decidido hacer una alianza doble con el reino del rey Charlie, por consiguiente tu de casaras con su hija Isabella y tu hermana se casara con el hermano de Isabella Emmett, y se irán a vivir en la corta en los palacios que tanto tú como Emmett tienen por haya.- dijo mi padre con la paciencia que lo caracteriza.

-No llevare a una desconocida a vivir donde vivió mi esposa.- dije con vos vacía y baja.

-Pues si lo harás de hecho las bodas serán realizadas en dos semanas, acuerdo al cual llegaron tu madre y la reina Reneé.- contesto- y si no te importa, deberías ir a ver a tu madre haya arriba para que la modista te tome las medidas para tu traje para la boda.

Me di vuelta y así lo hice. Esa pobre chica está siendo condenada a casarse conmigo, con alguien quien jamás la va a tocar, jamás se va a poder entregar ya que jamás le seria infiel a mi esposa, así ella este muerta lo sigue siendo y jamás dejara de serlo.

Isabella:

Estaba en mi habitaron con mis mucamas, quienes me ayudaban a colocar mi vestido que consistía en armador, fondo, medias, un montón de cosas más y mi peor parte el corcel, justo cuando mi madre llega y cruza la puerta como un vendaval con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Hija!, ¡te tengo una magnífica noticia!, tú y tu hermano, se van a casar con los hijos del amigo de tu padre, el Rey Carlisle.-dijo tomándome de las manos y dando vueltas conmigo,- tú vivirás con el Príncipe Edward en el palacio que él tiene en la costa y tu hermano con la Princesa Alice en el palacio que él mando a construir hace ya algún tiempo ¿no es una noticia maravillosa, hija?

Yo lo pensé un momento antes de responder.

-Si madre, es maravilloso, pero ¿no está el Príncipe Edward no está ya con la Princesa Tanya?-pregunte inocentemente.

-¡Ay hija! Tú no te enteras de nada, claro que estuvo casado, pero enviudo hace casi más de un año, dejándole un niño que lo tiene la familia de ella desde que nació a su cuidado. Aunque dicen que el chico no ha podido superar la muerte de ella - me respondió mi madre con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, yo solo me encojo de hombros y no le preste mucha atención a su parloteo acerca de las bodas. Yo sé que soy capaz de hacer que el príncipe Edward se olvide de su difunta esposa y hacerlo muy feliz, acepto el reto.

Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi . Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias "El regreso de Edward" y "Recuperando el amor" ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!.


	5. Capítulo IV: La boda

Capítulo IV: La boda.

Isabella:

Ya estábamos a escasos tres días para la boda me sentía muy feliz por eso, aunque no entendí muy bien porque habían fijado el compromiso una semana antes de la boda por lo general se hace uno o dos meses antes pero no importa ya que gracias a eso voy a casarme en escasos tres días y mi vestido y el de mi futura cuñada Alice están listos, estoy tan emocionada.

Edward:

Estaba a una noche de la boda, ya mañana al mediodía estaría casado con una mujer con la que ni siquiera me había digna a hablar desde que me entere que me tendría que casar con ella, ni siquiera cuando le entregue el anillo de compromiso, el cual lo había mando a hacer mi madre y me lo había entregado de camino al palacio de los reyes Swan donde se realizaría el compromiso, además al casarme con esa chica estaría traicionando a mi primera y verdadera esposa Tanya.

Al día siguiente ya me encontraba en la iglesia en al altar de cara al mismo, junto al hermano de la que pronto se convertiría en mi esposa sin mi consentimiento. Al cabo de un rato empezó la marcha nupcial tocada por las orquesta de los dos reinos y nos volvimos para ver a las novias, mi hermana se veía radiante y muy feliz, al parecer había hecho una muy buena relación con el príncipe Emmett. Qué diferencia con la mía con Isabella, aunque de igual forma ella sonreía como si se estuviera casando con el amor de su vida…

Isabella:

Al entrar en la iglesia mi corazón se acelero al ver a mi prometido y futuro esposo en el altar, aunque debo admirar que no se veía muy feliz que se dijera pero no le tome importancia, al llegar junto a él, a la par de Alice mi futura cuñada, nuestros respectivos novios nos retiraron los velos, para dar inicio a la ceremonia, dijimos nuestros votos, nos colocamos los anillos y luego el momento más esperado, que fue cuando el padre dijo "_puede besar a la novia_" yo estaba que no cavia dentro de mí de tanta felicidad la cual era por que iba a besar a mi hermoso esposo por primera vez.

Nos volvimos para quedar el uno frente al otro, él tomo mi rostro entre sus suaves manos, tacto con el que había soñados desde que supe que me casaría con él, por lo que cerré los ojos para disfrutar del momento, y sentí como se fue acercando poco a poco pero justo cuando sus labios debieron haber tocado los míos, no lo hicieron sino tocaron mi frente con el más leve y rápido de los tactos.

Desconcertada abrí los ojos, él ya había retirado sus manos de mi rostro, tan rápido que cualquiera diría que lo habían obligado a hacer algo desagradable, luego me tomo del codo y me guio para que andará por el pasillo de la iglesia y al lado teníamos a Alice y a Emmett los cuales se veían realmente felices, una vez fuera de la iglesia los habitantes del pueblo nos esperaban para lanzarnos arroz como símbolo de dicha y prosperidad, llegamos a los carruaje para dirigirnos al banquete que se estaba realizando en honor a las bodas y la unión futura de los reinos.

Una vez allí los músicos empezaron a tocar el vals, ya que por tradición los primeros en bailar son los novios, mi esposo con la misma apatía que demostró en la iglesia me tomo de la de la cintura los más distante de él que sus brazos le permitieron, y en ningún momento me miro a la cara, solo miraba al vacio con expresión triste, y sus ojos estaban como pidiendo perdón a algo o a alguien.

Luego de bailar nos dispusimos a sentarnos al lado de los cuatro reyes que se encontraba en ese momento en el palacio, Alice y yo del lado de mis padres y Emmett y Edward al lado de mis suegros, por lo que aproveche para hablar con Alice, ya que desde siempre habíamos sido muy buenas amigas.

-Alice amiga, ¿te puedo hablar sobre algo?- dije inclinándome un poco hacia ella, para que nadie más nos ollera.

-Claro, lo que quieras, ahora somos familia.- la última palabra la dijo con un brillo realmente especial en los ojos.

- Veras, lo que sucede es que…- hice una pausa y suspire, para luego seguir,- es que no entiendo el comportamiento hacia mí de mi señor Edward, no se ve feliz, ni siquiera ilusionado, más bien pareciera que por el contrario está molesto y triste, y… - no sabía si decirle esto o no, pero luego me dije en mi fiero interno "_¿Por qué no?_"-… y en el altar, no me beso en los labios.

Alice se quedo como en shock, pero no dijo nada, hasta que mando a llamar a una sirvienta a la cual le dijo que le dijera a su madre que se encontrarían en la biblioteca, pidió premiso a mi madre y salió corriendo tañándome del brazo hacia el encuentro con la madre de ella…


	6. Capítulo V: La noche de bodas 1 de 2

Capítulo V: La noche de bodas. (1 de 2)

Alice:

Cuando llegamos a la biblioteca, mi madre y yo discutimos sobre lo ocurrido con Edward y Bella y mi madre dijo que hablaría con él y le pedimos disculpas por parte de Edward por el comportamiento de mi hermano.

Luego de eso le dijimos a Bella que se fuese a seguir disfrutando a de la celebración y nosotras mandamos a llamar a mi hermano para enfrentarlo por su apatía con sus esposa y lo que hizo fue decirnos con esa voz fría y sin vida que había adoptado desde la muerte de su primera esposa, Tanya la cual nunca me cayó bien.

-Yo cumplí con casarme con ella como pidió mi padre, el no dijo en ningún momento dijo nada sobre comportarme como su esposo y menos de cumplirle como tal.- y se marcho. Mi madre me dijo que ella se encargaría y que yo no me preocupara y que me concentrara en disfrutar la noche de bodas, por la cual no había tenido tiempo de preocuparme por no saber que tenía que hacer, ya que obviamente esta sería la primera vez que estaría con un hombre íntimamente.

Ya de camino al palacio de mi señor Emmett, que quedaba a tres horas del palacio de mis suegros, en el carruaje, Emmett estaba a mi lado viendo al atardecer por la ventana, mientras que yo en los único que podía pensar era en lo que pasaría entre Emmett y yo al llegar a su palacio, por lo que estaba muy pero muy nerviosa y retorciendo las manos.

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa mi señora esposa?- pregunto Emmett, colocando una de sus grandes y fuertes manos sobre las mías y sujetándomelas cariñosamente, y regalándome esa sonrisa suya que lo hacía parecer un niño y me robaba el aliento.

No sabía que decirle, y me ruborice y baje la cabeza de solo imaginarme diciéndole que lo que me tenía tan nerviosa era no saber lo que sucedería esta noche entre él y yo. Él pareció leerme el pensamiento porque coloco otra mano en mi rostro para verme a los ojos y cuando hicimos contacto visual me dijo.

-Tranquila mi cielo, si no estás preparada no importa no te pienso forzar a nada.- su tono de voz era dulce, amable y comprensivo, mientras que tiernamente me acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar,- y quiero que sepas que al igual que tú, jamás he estado con nadie.

Eso me dejo un poco menos nerviosa, por lo que acórate la distancia entre nosotros, coloque una de mis manos su hermoso rostro y lo bese, este beso fue más prolongado que cuando estuvimos frente al altar y también más apasionado y emocionante, y gracias a ese beso el resto del viaje me pareció muy rápido.

Al llegar al palacio y bajar del carruaje, mi señor me tomo en brazos como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, me llevo dentro empezó a recorre el enorme palacio conmigo en sus brazos, los balcones, la sala del trono, las salas de té, la biblioteca, subimos al siguiente piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones. La nuestra se encontraba al final de un enorme pasillo con muchas puertas, al llegar a esta Emmett me deposito delicadamente en el suelo, se coloco a mi lado, tomando mi mano. La habitación era enorme y muy hermosa, una enorme cama en el medio con enormes cabeceros y pilares de madera de los que se sujetaban las cortinas de la cama, un tocador de la misma madera de la cama, una especie de banco sin respaldar al pie de la cama el cual se veía muy codo y otros muebles y adornos que le daban a la habitación un aspecto muy bonito y acogedor.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a quitarte el vestido?- pregunto mi señor algo nervioso, hasta el punto de tartamudear en la última palabra y sin mirarme.

Yo sin poder reprimir una sonrisa le apreté la mano y me puse de espaldas frente a él para que empezara a desatar mi corcel.

Con mucho cuidado comenzó a desatar el cordón del corcel, y cuando hubo terminado con este deslizo su mano por mi espalda desnuda haciéndome estremecer, yo en un acto reflejo lleve mis manos a mis pechos también desnudos, y cerré los ojos.

-Eres simplemente hermosa, -dijo para luego quitarme la falda y el resto de mi ropa, dejándome completamente expuesta ante él, luego escuche como se alejaba, para volver unos minutos después volviéndose a colocar a mi espalda.

Tomo una de mis manos que cubrían mis pechos y deslizo por mi brozo una fina tela luego hizo lo mismo con mi otro brazo y al final cubrió completamente mi cuerpo con una bata de seda, al percatarme de esto, abrí los ojos y me volví para verlo a los ojos con la duda escrita en mi cara.

-Te dije que no te forzaría a nada, mi cielo.- tomando mi mano y besándola.

-Sí, lo sé mi señor, pero yo quiero consumar mi matrimonio con usted esta noche.- dije y mis manos ya habían empezado a desabotona su camisa, el me ayudo un poco y cuando quedo en calzoncillos, él me tomo de nuevo en brazos, yo lo abrace por el cuello me deposito en la cama, pero yo no solté mi agarre de su cuello, por el contrario comencé a besarlo y al mismo tiempo me dirigía al cabecero más cercano, una vez allí me senté apoyando me espalda en él.

Emmett al darce cuenta de lo que tenía en mente se alejo un poco hasta donde estaban las almohadas, tomo una y me la coloco en la espalda para que me sintiera más cómoda, una vez hecho esto procedió a seguir besándome, pero en esta ocasión con más pasión, entrega y sobre todo amor.

Una de sus manos se abrió pasa por entre mi bata y deslizo su mano por mi cuerpo, haciendo gemir en cuando toco uno de mis pechos. Claro que yo no me quede atrás y lo bese el cuello mientras que una de mis manos descendía por su pecho, hasta llegar a su muslo el cual apreté cariñosamente, arrancándole un gemido ligado a un jadeo lo cual me hiso sonreír y comencé a bajar sus calzoncillos.

Pero de repente detuvo sus carisias, me tomo de los hombros y dijo.

-Alice, mi amor, mi cielo no quiero lastimarte, así que si siente cualquier molestia o dolor dímelo y yo me detendré, y para prevenir cualquier cosa lo hare lento, ¿está claro?- yo solo asentí con la cabeza y volví a besarlo y a terminar de bajar sus calzoncillos.

Emmett me respondió pero en esta ocasión, coloco una mano en mi espalda baja y con la otra me sentó a ahorcadillas sobre sus muslos aun con la espalda apoyada en la almohada, comenzó a quitarme la bata que me había puesto y cuando lo consiguió beso mis hombros y mis pechos para luego volver a mis labios, posiciono su enorme y bien formada masculinidad en mi entrepierna, yo gemí ante la sensación que eso me produjo, Emmett se acerco a mi oído para susurrarme.

-Te va a doler un poco, por lo que intentare evitarlo lo más posible, así que tranquila mi amor,- dijo besándome de nuevo.

Comenzó a introducirse en mí lentamente, los dos gemíamos, pero cundo empezó a dolerme, involuntariamente clave mis uñas en la espalda de mi señor y escandí mi cara en su cuello, él se detuvo lo cual agradecí mentalmente.

-Tranquila, tranquila, ya va a pasar, no te asustes si sientes que se rompo algo dentro, ¿sí? es normal,- yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me aferre con más fuerza a su espalda, él pareció tomarlo como una formas de decirle que siguiera adelante, ya que entro un poco más en mí y pude sentir como algo se rompía dentro de mí y agarre mas fuerte a Emmett.- Avísame cuando quieras que siga.

Emmett se quedo quieto dentro, el dolor me que sentía fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer por completo, por lo que solté un poco mi agarre de su espalda y lo tome por los hombros, lo mire a los ojos y lo bese, mi esposo empezó a moverse dentro de mí lentamente, cuando comenzó a hacer eso, unos fuertes gemidos y jadeos salieron de nuestras bocas que estaban unidas, y fuimos incrementando la velocidad de nuestros movimientos unidos hasta llegar al clímax y dejo su esencia en mí, los dos gritamos el nombre del otro y quede como sin fuerzas apoyada en él con la respiración irregular y aun unidos.

Luego salió de mí y se echo hacia atrás y me coloco sobre él acariciándome el pelo con una mano, que aunque era cortó, no pareció disgustarle, mientras que con la otra mano dibujaba círculos en mi espalda, y yo estaba por dormirme.

-Te amo mi cielo.- dijo besándome en la cabeza

-Yo también.- logre decir ya casi dormida y acomodándome en su peche.

_**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi **____**. Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias "El regreso de Edward", "Vuelve a mí", y "Recuperando el amor" ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!. **_____


	7. Capítulo VI: La noche de bodas 2 de 2

**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado. **

Capítulo VI: La noche de bodas. (2 de 2)

Isabella:

Luego del banquete en honor a las bodas, las parejas nos dispusimos a irnos a los respectivos palacios de nuestros esposos, en los carruajes reales los cuales eran muy cómodos y amplios, en el que íbamos Edward y yo era de un color violeta muy claro con hermosos diseños en plateado, adentro de este todo era de un color violeta más oscuro. Edward estaba sentado al frente de mí, retraído, ausente y triste, viendo hacia el agonizante crepúsculo, me pregunte si seria debido a la discusión que había tenido con su madre y su hermana por mi culpa, por lo que intente que se olvidase un poco de eso, hablándole.

-Mi señor, ¿Cómo le ha parecido el banquete?- pregunte inocentemente, sonriéndole.

Se quedo en silencio, y solo se limito a alzarse de hombros. Por lo que lo volví a intentar.

-¿Cómo es su palacio?, mi señor ¿tiene jardines?- pregunte esta vez inclinándome hacia la ventana a ver si estaba a la vista.

-Los hay pero tú no te vas a acercar a ellos ni tocarlos, hay un laberinto por el que puedes pasear, pero jamás, jamás debes arrancarle una solo rosa, ni una solo, ¿me has escuchado bien?- me respondió y era la primera vez que lo oía decir más de dos palabras, y no despego los ojos de la ventana sino hasta la última frase que la dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, en estos había rabia, tristeza y como se por dentro él estuviese… ¿muerto?

Yo solo agache la cabeza y asentí. (_**N/A: yo se que nadie en la época actual haría eso yo por ejemplo mínimo lo grito y le pregunto por qué, pero recuerden que están en el siglo XVII y en ese tiempo las mujeres se dejaban doblegar mucho por los hombres. -_-… maldito machismo)**_

Cuando al fin llegamos, los sirvientes abrieron la puerta y el primero en salir fue Edward, como si el hecho de estar en un espacio reducido conmigo significase la peor de las torturas ideada por el hombre, ni siquiera me ayudo a bajar del carruaje sino que se encamino rápidamente hacia la entrada, yo lo seguí como pude.

Una vez dentro del palacio me di cuenta de que había un gran cuadro, con marco de madera y oro, la figura que se encontraba perfectamente pintada en este, era nada más y nada menos que… Tanya.

Ella era una imponente mujer de hermoso cuerpo, cabellos largos y amarillos como el sol, y unos grandes y profundos ojos azules, como el cielo en los días de primavera. Ella estaba sentada en una especie de banco con el ocaso a su espalda y una mano en su abultado vientre, y allí recordé las palabras de mi madre cuando me dijo que me casaría con Edward:

_-_ …_claro que estuvo casado, pero enviudo hace más de un año, dejándole un niño que lo tiene la familia de ella desde que nació a su cuidado…- _dejándole un niño, un niño del cual yo me tendría que hacer cargo.

-Toma, estas son las llaves de toda la casa,- dijo entregándome un manojo de llaves,- pero no quiero que ni por asomo se te ocurra entrar al ala norte.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte.

No me respondió sino que se dirigió a la segunda planta para, el ala norte permanecía en penumbras, siguió caminando hacia el ala sur señalo la primera puerta del pasillo y dijo.

-Esta será tu habitación.-con voz áspera y sin rastro de emoción.

- Mi señor, ¿usted no va a dormir conmigo?- pregunté esta vez acercándome un poco a él.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo haría tal cosa?-pregunto él, volteándose a verme por vez primera y atravesándome con sus increíblemente hermosos y tristes ojos verdes.

-Que estamos casados mi señor, y…- no me dejo terminar.

-No creas que porque yo me haya casado contigo, yo voy a comportarme como un marido enamorado ni mucho menos. Esto es simplemente un negocio, y nada más. Asique no me pidas que te trate con si te desease, porque no es así y te agradecería que en lo posible no te cruzase en mi camino.- y dicho esto se marcho, sin volverse hacia donde yo me encontraba.

Yo lo mire hasta que lo perdí de vista, luego de que entrara en una de las habitaciones, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que de que estaba llorando. Como pude entre en mi habitación, cerré la puerta con llave y seguro, para luego sentir la fría madera en mis manos y segundos después contra mi mejilla empapada en lagrimas.

Me acurruque en el suelo, sintiéndome sin valor, indecible y como un objeto de canje, el cual solo había servido como parte de la consolidación de un trato entre dos reinos, me sentía dolida, frustrada, despreciada, inservible, me sentía como si mis padres me odiaran por haberme hacho casar con el hijo de los Cullen, por haberme entregado a él como si de un saco de monedas se tratase.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida ni cuánto tiempo lo estuve, pero lo que si sabía era que aun en el grado de inconsciencia que brinda el sueño yo seguía llorando. Unas voces lejanas me fueron trayendo de nuevo a la realidad desde el mundo de los sueños, y la realidad era aun más dolorosa que ese mundo en el que me encontraba, ya que en el mundo de las sueños podía imaginarme que lo sucedido con mi "esposo" era una ilusión, pero en el mundo real no, en el mundo real tenía la certeza de que todo había sucedido en realidad. Un fuerte y desesperado toque en la puerta me saco de ese mundo del que hubiera preferido nunca haber salido.

-Señora, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntaba la que debía ser una de las criadas.- el señor pidió que la despertáramos, la está esperando en la biblioteca.

Con toda la dificultad del mundo y sintiéndome vacía y sin vida me levante del suelo en el que no sabía ni me importaba cuanto tiempo hubiese estado y me acerque a la puerta.

-Dígale al señor que bajare en cuanto esté lista.- respondí con voz apenas audible.

_**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi **____**. Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias "**__**El regreso de Edward", "Vuelve a mí", "Luchare por tu amor" y "Recuperando el amor"**__** ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!. **___


	8. Capítulo VII: Desearía jamás haber nacid

**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado. **

Capítulo VII: Desearía jamás haber nacido…

Isabella:

Luego de quitarme el enorme vestido de novia con mucha dificultad, colocarme otro vestido y alistarme salí de la habitación rombo a la biblioteca sin siquiera prestarle atención a las criadas que estaban congregadas en la puerta, hasta que una se me acerco y me pregunto.

-Señora ¿se encuentra bien a estado allí tres días sin salir a alimentarse, no desea nada?- su voz era angustiada.

-No, gracias- me limite a contestar inexpresiva y sin vida.

Una vez llegue a la biblioteca, toque la puerta, Edward me pidió que pasara y así lo hice, dentro de la biblioteca se encontraban ni "esposo" y una mujer de cabellos amarillos recogidos con una bebé en los brazos que cuando mucho un tendría un año. El se acerco a mí y me tomo del brazo para acercarme a ellos, por primera vez vi en su cara una señal de felicidad y luz en su mirada.

-Kate, esta es mi nueva esposa,- dijo mirando a la mujer rubia que ahora teníamos al frente, a regañadientes se volvió hacia mí para decirme,- Isabella ella es la hermana de Tanya y la tía de mi hija,- al decir la última parte estiro los brazos hacia la niña y la acuno contra su pecho.- Muchas gracias Kate por haber traído a mi niña, dale mis saludos a todos los Denaly.

-Claro Edward, fue un placer conocerte Isabella.

-Sí, igual para mí.

Kate se retiro y Edward se puso por detrás de un escritorio que estaba en la estancia y coloco a la niña en su regazo.

-¿Dónde has estado estos últimos tres días?- pregunto severamente.

-¿Eso no crees que es algo de lo que se debería preocupar un hombre que se case por amor y no por conveniencia o por negocio?- pregunte desafiante.

-Si tienes razón, pero por lo menos debería saber quién va a ser mi sustituto en tu cama ¿no crees?- contesto tocando los amarillos rizos de la niña.

- No entiendo porque te debería importar cuando lo nuestro es un simple negocio entre familias y nada más, y para ti debo ser una especie de…-no me dejo seguir.

-Una simple herramienta,- si antes me había sentido utilizada no había sido nada en comparación a como me sentía ahora,- una simple herramienta para tener de nuevo a mi hija conmigo.

Dicho eso me sentí como si mis sentimientos nunca a nadie le hubiesen importado, como si el mundo se ensañase conmigo por el simple hecho de existir, unas lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos, pero antes de que él las viera salí corriendo hacia sin ver adonde con las manos en la cara, corrí hasta que me dolieron los pulmones y no pude respirar más.

Cuando me quite las manos de cara, no me encontraba en la casa, a mí alrededor se encontraban muros recubiertos de ramas con rosas blancas, me encontraba en el laberinto.

Sin saber a dónde ir, vague sin rumbo por entre los pasillos, hasta encontrar una especie de plaza pequeña, también rodeado de muros que me sobrepasaban por una altura de casi tres metros por sobre mi cabeza, allí había una fuente y un banco de cemento, me empezaba a sentir mareada y la visión se me nublo, lo siguiente que sentí fue como volvía a la inconsciencia en la que me encontraba hasta que las criadas me habían despertado en la mañana, y el mi mente solo había una cosa… el deseo de nunca haber nacido…

_**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi . Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias "**__**El regreso de Edward"**__**, **__**"Vuelve a mí"**__**, **__**"Luchare por tu amor"**__** y **__**"Recuperando el amor"**__** ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!. **_


	9. Capítulo VIII: Solo una herramienta

Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.

Capítulo VIII: Solo una herramienta.

Edward:

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que me case con Isabella, y desde que le dije donde sería su habitación no la había visto mas, aunque poniéndome a reflexionar había sido un poco duro con ella, pero no me importaba, si por mí fuese yo jamás me habría casado con ella, y además solo le había dicho la verdad, ella para sus padres solo era un negocio para unir los reinos y nada más. Para mí solo era la herramienta que me regresaría a mi hija.

Justo cuando estaba hablando con mi cuñada Kate de la niña, se escucha que tocan la puerta me supuse que era Isabella, ya que la había mandado a llamar aunque no sabía dónde estaba y por eso había mandado a buscarla por todo el palacio, y para la hermana de Tanya la viera y así me dejara a mi niña, ya que la condición de Eliazar mi suegro después de que naciera mi hija y muriera Tanya para dejármela a mi cuidado. Y eso me hacia el hombre más feliz del mundo o algo así.

Al entrar Isabella me di cuenta de que se veía algo más delgada de cómo la vi tres días atrás. Yo me encontraba hablando con Kate y ella aun sostenía a mi hija.

-Kate, esta es mi nueva esposa,- dije mirándola, luego me voltee hacia Isabella y le dije,- Isabella ella es la hermana de Tanya y la tía de mi hija,- y al decir esto estire los brazos hacia mi pequeña.- Muchas gracias Kate por haber traído a mi niña, dale mis saludos a todos los Denaly.- dije una vez la tuve en mis brazos.

-Claro Edward, fue un placer conocerte Isabella.

-Sí, igual para mí.- dijo la aludida con voz casi inaudible lo cual me pareció raro pero no le tome importancia.

Kate se retiro y yo me puse por detrás de mi escritorio que estaba en la estancia y senté a mi niña en mi regazo.

-¿Dónde has estado estos últimos tres días?- pregunte severamente si despegar la vista de los hermosos ojos azules de mi hija.

-¿Eso no crees que es algo de lo que se debería preocupar un hombre que se case por amor y no por conveniencia o por negocio?- pregunto ella desafiante.

-Si tienes razón, pero por lo menos debería saber quién va a ser mi sustituto en tu cama ¿no crees?- conteste tocando los amarillos rizos de mi niña.

- No entiendo porque te debería importar cuando lo nuestro es un simple negocio entre familias y nada más, y para ti debo ser una especie de…-no le deje seguir.

-Una simple herramienta,- dije restándole importancia,- una simple herramienta para tener de nuevo a mi hija conmigo.

Luego de que dijera eso levante los ojos hacia ella para mirarla y me di cuenta de que estaba como deformada por el dolor y la impotencia pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo había salido corriendo me imaginaba que a encontrarse con quien había pasado los tres últimos días.

Yo me encontraba jugando con Josefit mi hija, cuando una criada alarmada entra y corriendo y me pregunta.

-Señor, disculpe la intromisión pero ¿usted no sabe dónde está la señora? Porque usted sabe que desde que llego hemos estado pendientes de ella para conocerla pero no habíamos logrado hacer que saliera de la habitación, y cuando al fin lo hizo y le ofrecimos que comiera algo, ella simplemente se negó, ahora la estamos buscando y no la encontramos por ningún lado y…-la interrumpí.

-¿Tú me estas insinuando a mí que ella no ha salido de allí en tres días?- pregunte amenazadoramente.

-Ehh… bueno si señor- dijo evidentemente aterrada.- y le pregunte a uno de los jardineros si la había visto y dijo que solo vio alguien que salió corriendo hacia los laberintos.

Dicho esto me levante y salí como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a Josefit en manos de la criada y me adentre en el laberinto, ella no podía morir si lo hacía me quitarían de nuevo a Josefit y eso no la soportaría… bueno aunque pensándolo bien en eso no pensé hasta que ya estaba entrando por los muros del laberinto. Al poco rato la encontré acurrucada en el suelo, inconsciente, lo cual era lo más lógico después de, según la criado tres días encerrada en su habitación sin salir ni comer. Al acercarme a ella me percate de que de sus ojos salían lágrimas sin control, lloraba pero sin sollozar, lo cual me hizo pensar que tal vez hubiese llorado hasta quedarse sin fuerzas para hacerlo.

La tome en brazos y me dirigí hacia fuera del laberinto para que un medico la entendiera, al llegar adentro mande a las criadas a buscar al doctor y me dirigí a la habitación de ella, la coloque en su cama. Isabella estaba muy pálida, se veía tan vulnerable, tan voluble que me arrepentí de haberle hablado como lo hice antes y me vinieron a la mente las palabras que mi madre me había dicho el día de la boda tiempo después de que discutiera con ella y mi hermana.

_-Hijo, ella no tiene porque enterase que lo de su matrimonio y el de su hermano con tu hermana y contigo es por el simple hecho de un negocio, una unión de reinos, ella piensa que tú te estás casando con ella por sentimiento no por interés, no le hagas daño, por favor.-dijo mi madre poniendo una mano en mi hombro. Yo no le respondí y me fui._

Ella tenía razón, yo no debía hacerle daño así con mis palabras, ese pensamiento me hiso querer tocarla, abrazarla, protegerla, y justo cuando me proponía tacar su pálida mejilla el doctor irrumpió en la habitación.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Las criadas dicen que tiene sin come tres días ¿es eso cierto?- pregunto el doctor acercándose para revisarla.

-Si doctor, eso es lo que ha sucedido.

El doctor empezó a examinarla, y coloco una de sus manos en el delicado y alargado cuello de Isabella, luego de unos minutos le grito muy alterado a las criada que estaba esperando respuesta al igual que yo, que fueran y prepararan en un vaso con agua y azúcar, luego se volvió hacia mí.

-Señor, levante cuidadosamente a la señora y colóquese atrás para que ella quede recostada.- pidió muy preocupado y eso hice.

Al levantarla un casi inaudible gemido salió de entre sus labios, la recosté en mi pecho estaba muy fría y su cabeza estaba como sin voluntad ya que al recostarla en mi hombro en vez de quedarse allí, esta se movió y quedo vencida hacia delante.

Un sentimiento de culpa se apodero de mí ya que mis palabras habían sido las culpables de que ella estuviera así, por lo que lleve una de mis manos hasta su mejilla la cual cuando la vi en el altar estaba muy sonrosada y ahora había perdido el brillo y su rubor. Las criada llegaron y le entregaron el vaso al doctor esta se sentó en la orilla de la cama y con una cucharilla empezó a darle la mezcla que había mandado a pedir, al rato Isabella empezó a recobrar el sentido. Una vez abrió los ojos me tranquilice, aunque no supe porque. Ella se tenso al percatarse que era yo el que la sostenía.

El médico le indico a las criadas que preparasen una sopa para Isabella, y salió junto a ellas de la habitación, en el preciso instante en el que serraron la puerta dejándonos solo, se intento separar de mí y susurro con voz cargada de rabia.

-Quita tus malditas manos de mí, inmediatamente, no quiero que me toque, no quiero siquiera cruzarme en lo que me resta de vida, y si en alguna circunstancia tenemos que estar juntos, será simplemente por ese momento, del resto no quiero ni escuchar tu voz. Por lo que…-hizo una pausa tomando aire- LÁRGATE AHORA MISMO DE ESTA MALDITA HABITACIÓN.- grito con veneno en sus palabras y con odio en su rostro…

_**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi. Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias "**__**El regreso de Edward"**__**, **__**"Vuelve a mí"**__**, **__**"Luchare por tu amor"**__** y **__**"Recuperando el amor"**__** ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias para ustedes ¡XD!. **_


	10. Capítulo IX: El verdadero Edward

Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.

Capítulo IX: El verdadero Edward.

Isabella:

Todo a mi alrededor estaba oscuro, me sentía débil, pero en paz, era como no estar en… el limbo, pero lamentablemente esa sensación no duro mucho ya que empezaba a sentir como un liquido dulce se deslizaba por mi garganta, lentamente recupere un poco mis fuerzas.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que veo es a un hombre mayor, canoso y rechoncho, con un vaso de agua en una mano y una cucharilla en la otra sentado en la orilla de la cama en la que me encontraba recostada, lo extraño era que no eran almohadas en lo que me encontraba recostada, por el contrario era cálido y de un olor exquisito y masculino, me tense la percatarme de quien se trataba, me daba asco al siquiera sentir que su pecho era lo que sostenía mi espalda en esos momentos.

El hombre mayor el cual deduje era el médico, se alegro mucho al verme despierta, le pidió algo a lo que no le preste mucha atención a las criadas que estaban allí. Todos salieron tras de él y en cuanto cerraron la puerta, no aguante más el hecho de que ese ser tan vil como para ser capaz de usar a una persona sin importarle sus sentimientos para su beneficio, no era más que ser vil y sin sentimientos, y me intente erguirme para separarme lo más pude de él.

-Quita tus malditas manos de mí, inmediatamente, no quiero que me toque,- le susurre, dado que en susurros era lo más alto que podía hablar en ese momento,- no quiero siquiera cruzarme en lo que me resto de vida, y si en algún momento tenemos que estar juntos, será simplemente por ese momento, del resto no quiero ni siquiera escuchar tu voz. Por lo que…-hice una pausa respire profundamente- LÁRGATE AHORA MISMO DE ESTA MALDITA HABITACIÓN.- le grite con veneno en la voz.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de mi boca, él se tenso y quito rápida pero delicadamente la mano que tenía en mi mejilla, de la que no me había percatado, se levanto y sin volverse salió de la habitación.

En los siguientes días, los tuve que pasar encerrada en la habitación por ordenes del médico, en ese tiempo empecé a entablar conversación con las criadas, Ángela una de ellas era con la que más hablaba, siempre que me llevaba la cena. Una noche y sin pensarlo le pregunte.

-Ángela, ¿Cómo era el señor antes de que su anterior esposa muriera?- la chica se quedo pensativa un rato y luego contesto.

-El señor Edward era muy amable y… feliz, él amanecía cada mañana con una sonrisa, nos saludaba a todos sin importar que fuéramos sus empleados, un esposo maravilloso con la señora Tanya, de hecho como a ella le gustaban mucho las rosas blancas él mando a sembrar por todo el laberinto y los jardines dichas rosas, nunca había nada más importante que las peticiones de la señora para él, les encantaba cabalgar juntos, tiempo después de haberse casado ella quedo en estado de él, pero ella era muy antojosa y caprichosa, y cuando la señora tenía como siete meses se le antojo de salir a cabalgar con el señor, ese día fue cuando la señora murió por una caída del caballo, el médico solo le dio una opción al seño tenían que secar a la criatura o si no se moriría en poco tiempo, luego de eso el señor no volvió a ser el de antes, jamás volvió a saludar a nadie, sus ojos siempre están apagados y tristes, no habla sino solo lo necesario, y su única meta era tener a la niña Josefit con él.

-Pero ¿Por qué no se la dieron sino hasta tres días después de que yo llegara?

-Fue una exigencia del señor Denaly, si no se casaba de nuevo, no le devolverían a la niña.- hizo una pausa para luego hablar muy bajito como si fuera un secreto- hay quienes dicen que la niña no es del señor Edward.- me quede atónita al escuchar esa frase, y Ángela aprovecho para retirar la bandeja y dirigirse a la puerta, en la que se detuvo de espalas y con la cabeza baja.- por favor señora no le diga a nadie que yo le conté esto, si el señor se entera me despedirá y … necesito mucho este trabajo y…

-No te preocupes, yo no diré nada, la última vez que hable con el señor fue hace algunos días desde que el médico estuvo aquí y de seguro no voy a tener que verlo sino hasta que allá algún visitante en el palacio en el que tengamos que aparecer los dos,- dije sonriente.-y muchas gracias por la información que me has dado.

Al siguiente día muy temprano me levante de la cama, ya era hora de que me levantara de allí y me encamine hacia la ventana y corrí las cortinas para así recibir el hermoso sol de la mañana, luego de un rato cuando ya los ojos se me acostumbraron a la luz puede ver desde arriba el extenso laberinto de muros verdes y adornados con rosas blancas las cuales de veían como puntos desde la distancia a la que me encontraba y extrañamente sentí unas gana increíbles de recorrerlo…

_**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi. Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias "**__**El regreso de Edward"**__**, **__**"Vuelve a mí"**__**, **__**"Luchare por tu amor"**__** y **__**"Recuperando el amor"**__** ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias para ustedes ¡XD!. **_

_**Perdon por la tardansa pero es que no estaba en mi casa y no tenia ni siquiera la memoria en la que tengo la historia, sorry espero que les haya gustado y prometo actualizarles lo mas pronto posible…. Chairo besos. **___


	11. Capitulo X: El laberinto y algo más

Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.

Capítulo X: El laberinto y algo más.

Isabella:

Luego de que mi mucama me ayudara a vestir, y de desayunar me dispuse a de corre los largos pasillos del laberinto.

Me adentre en él sin siquiera importarme si le molestaba o no a "mi señor esposo" por salir sin su consentimiento. Salí con mi juego de llaves de la casa, después de un buen rato de caminar entre los pasillos de muros color verdes, forrados en hojas y rosas blancas, decidí que ya era hora de volver, pero no sabía a dónde dirigirme, empecé a buscar entre los pasadizos cada vez mas nerviosa y caminado más rápido, hasta… llegue a… ¿una puerta?

¿Cómo en medio de un laberinto podía haber una puerta?, bueno aunque esta era de rejas y estaba con llaves, sin pensarlo dos veces, tome el candado e intente abrirlo pensando que como estaba expuesto a los elementos tal vez estuviera dañado y se pudiese abrir sin la necesidad de llaves, pero fue inútil todo esfuerzo hecho para intentar abrirlo. El sol ya empezaba a ponerse, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Me pregunte a mi misma, tenía un poco de hambre y no sabía cómo regresar pero mi curiosidad por saber que había del otro lado era más fuerte.

Comencé a probar una a una las llaves que tenia, esto empezaba a frustrarme, ¿Cómo era posible que yo fuera la señora de la casa –bueno no en todos los aspectos- y no tuviera todas las llaves de ella? De repente fije mi atención en una de oro, que tenía el mango en forma de corazón en el cual había tres letras talladas _T x J_, las cuales sin darles mucha importancia deduje que serian las iniciales de algo importante para Tanya y Edward, increíblemente la llave encajaba perfecta en el candado, la reja trancada con candado guardaba unas escaleras muy oscuras, las bajarlas con mucho cuidado de no tropezar llegue a una especie de antesala con un escritorio, unas cuantas repisas con libros, un sillón y mas haya una puerta de madera; todo estaba alumbrado por espejos que estaban colocados de tal manera que con un solo haz de luz se iluminaba toda la habitación, mas allá había otra reja que se parecía mucho por la que había entrado antes, me acerque a la puerta de madera, esta estaba también cerrada con llave, pero el picaporte era muy parecido al candado que había abierto antes, por lo que le introduje la llave de las letras talladas, las cuales aun no me había detenido prestarles atencion y como sucedió antes con el candado, la puerta se abrió.

Detrás de ella había un pasillo de piedra, lo empecé a seguirlo. Camine y camine por lo que me pareció cerca de una hora cuando vi una luz muy brillante, me apresure a llegar hasta allí me di cuenta que era otra reja, la abrí con la llave. Del otro lado de la reja había un patio con césped y algunos árboles, mas allá había un hombre en un caballo blanco, los oscuros cabellos del hombre brillaban a la luz del sol, y su imponente y musculase figura lo hacía ver más imponente, pero su sonrisa de niño malo, y su enorme y bondadoso corazón lo hacia la mejor y más dulce persona que se podría imaginar jamás.

Mi hermano Emmett.

Se acerco a mí, haciendo que el caballo avanzara mas rápido, una vez cerca bajo y corrió hacia mí y me dio un enorme "abrazo de osos" como él decía.

-Enana, no puedo creer que estés aquí,- se separo de mí para mirarme, con los ojos algo entrecerrados.-¿cómo has llegado aquí sin que escuchara los caballos?

-Por aquí,- dije señalando con el dedo el pasadizo a mi espalda…

_**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi. Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias "**__**El regreso de Edward"**__**, **__**"Vuelve a mí"**__**, **__**"Luchare por tu amor"**__** y **__**"Recuperando el amor"**__** ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias para ustedes ¡XD!. **_

_**Perdon por la tardansa pero es que no estaba en mi casa y no tenia ni siquiera la memoria en la que tengo la historia, sorry espero que les haya gustado y prometo actualizarles lo mas pronto posible…. Chairo besos. **___


	12. Capitilo XI: ya empiezo a acostumbrarme

Capítulo XI: ya empiezo a acostumbrarme.

Isabella:

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que había descubierto el pasadizo, y ver a mi hermano cada vez que podía me hacía más soportable la idea de ser la esposa de un sujeto el cual seguía sentimentalmente casado con un muerta.- ese pensamiento provoco en mi cuerpo un fuerte estremecimiento- A mi hermano le había contado solo como había encontrado el pasadizo, y omití todo con respecto a cómo nuestros padres nos habían utilizado como una especie de alianza entre reinos, lo cual me enfurecía.

Aunque en este tiempo también había hecho buena miga con Ángela, me había contado que tenía una niña de tres años, que un día la iba a traer para enseñármela, ella era muy buena persona. Y aunque iba por lo general dos o tres veces por semana a ver a mi hermano, siempre necesitaba a una amiga con quien hablar de asuntos de mujeres.

Con respecto a mi señor esposo, en todos estos meses no lo había visto mucho, ya que yo desayunaba en mi habitación, y él en el comedor con Josefit, su hija; en el almuerzo él lo hacía en su despacho, y yo en el jardín; y en la cena, yo prefería omitirla ya que por lo general cuando no estaba en el laberinto, me la pasaba en la biblioteca del segundo piso, por lo que tenía entendido Edward lo hacía en su despacho en el piso inferior.

Una mañana al bajar hacia el primer piso, me encontré con que Ángela había traído a su hijita.

-Ángela, has traído a tu niña, es hermosa- dije mientas la tomaba en brazos, la niña era súper risueña y muy dulce, sin siquiera conocerme me abrazo.

-Usted sí que es bonita, señora.- dijo la pequeña con una vos chiquitita pero encantadora.

-Oh, gracias, pero tú también eres muy linda, y dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunte tocándole su lago y lizo cabello negro.

-Amelia, señora- dijo algo sonrojada.

-Waw que nombre tan lindo,…

-Isabella, necesito que vengas aquí, ahora.- dijo Edward, antes de volver a meterse en su despacho, sin dejarme responder siquiera, interrumpiéndome en lo que le estaba diciendo a Amelia.

-Mi niña ¿Por qué no vas con tu mamá a comer unos buñuelos? Yo en unos minutos te alcanzo ¿sí?- la niña simplemente asintió, y en cuanto la baje al suelo, ella le tomo la mano a su mamá y se dirigieron hacia la casina mientras yo avanzaba a paso silencioso hacia el despacho de _mi señor esposo…_

_**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi. Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias "**__**El regreso de Edward"**__**, **__**"Vuelve a mí"**__**, **__**"Luchare por tu amor"**__** y **__**"Recuperando el amor"**__** ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias para ustedes ¡XD!. **_

_**Perdón por la tardanza pero es que no estaba en mi casa y no tenía ni siquiera la memoria en la que tengo la historia, sorry espero que les haya gustado y prometo actualizarles lo más pronto posible…. Chairo besos. **_


	13. Capítulo XII: ¿La familia de tu hija?

Capítulo XII: ¿La familia de tu hija?

Isabella:

Toque la puerta de su despacho y desde adentro surgió la voz profunda, suave y vacía de Edward diciendo un simple.

-Pasa.- al entrar lo vi sentado detrás de su gran escritorio con una carta en las manos.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte deteniéndome en el centro de la habitación con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-No te permito que me hables así, pero ya luego hablaremos de eso. -Dijo alzando por un segundo la vista del papel que tenía en las manos.- Mañana llegaran la que fue la familia de mi… de Tanya, vienen a ver que tan bien está aquí Josefit, y si somos un buen ejemplo de crianza para ella.

-Y ¿yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?-pregunte.

-Pues, que tú vas a tener que encargarte de ella al menos mientras los Denaly estén aquí. Y tendremos que dormir en la misma habitación durante ese tiempo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera algo sin importancia.

-Ella creo que está bien cuidada por su nodriza, no necesita que y yo la cuide, además no lo pienso permitir que tú te acuesta en la misma cama que yo. Tú mismo me aseguraste eso en día que llegue aquí como tu esposa, y no voy a permitir que por un hecho tan irrelevante como que los padres de la que fue tu esposa vienen a visitar a esa niña, yo tenga que aparentar se la esposa y la madre sustituta perfecta, porque para tu información tú no lo eres y….- dije pero Edward no me dejo terminar.

-Cállate, harás lo que yo te diga, tú me perteneces desde que te casarte conmigo, está claro.-dijo alzándose en su silla con aspecto enojado.- y mientras los Denaly estén aquí se acabaron tus viajecitos al laberinto, mientras dure su estancia en el palacio tendrás que comportarte como una esposa atenta y una madrastra amorosa y dedicada a esa niña.- finalizo enalteciendo la voz, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos por la impotencia que sentía. Sin decir nada más me dispuse salí de esa habitación, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Edward me sujeto del brazo y me cerró la puerta.- cuando te dijo que se acabaron tus viajecitos por el laberinto es porque se acabaron, además a partir de ahora te harás cargo de Josefit desde este momento, está claro.- con esas palabras abrió la puerta y jalándome con él me llevo hasta la habitación de su hija.- tú lárgate.- le dijo a Erín la nodriza de la niña. Una vez tuvo a su hija entre los brazo su cara de suavizo por un segundo, justo antes de volverse hacia mí,- toma.- la niña en mis brazos empanzo a jugar con un mecho de mi cabello que resbalaba desde mi oreja detrás de mi hombro, al tiempo que sonreía con sus ojos azules grisáceos brillando.

Edward:

Al entregarle mi hija a Isabella y verla con ella en brazos un sentimiento de dulce ternura empezó a formarse en mi interior, junto con unas ganas de posar mi mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la otra en la pequeña espalda de Josefit, manteniéndolas cerca de mí. Era impresionante que la última vez que había hablado con ella había sido luego de que la encontrara desmayada en el laberinto del cual ahora no sale, de seguro allí se encuentra a menudo con alguien, ese pensamiento me lleno de ira, la cual no entendía su porque. Pero en lugar de intentar enmendar las cosas lo que hacía era dañarlas más, no esperaba que me respondiera así en mi despacho, pero me obligo a forzarla a hacerse cargo de mi hija, y aunque amaba con todo mi corazón a Tanya, en todo este tiempo que tenia de casado con Isabella no lograba sacármela de la cabeza, por mi culpa había muerto, por mi culpa le había impedido ver a nuestra hija. Por eso cumpliría la última petición que me había hecho. Aun lo recordaba como si la hubiera dicho unos minutos atrás, en la cama en la que murió sujetando mi mano.

-_Edward, te quiero pedir una cosa, ten a nuestra hija siempre contigo y no permitas que nadie ocupe el lugar que le corresponde, ella tiene que ser tu única hija.- esa última palabra la había dicho apretando mi mano con sus últimas fuerzas, para luego soltarme y dejar la cabeza vencida hacia un lado con los ojos serrados._

Y yo cumpliría con su petición hasta que dios me llevase a su lado, al lado de mi primer y único verdadero amor…


	14. Capítulo XIII: En la misma cama

Capítulo XIII: En la misma cama.

Isabella:

-Ángela, tienes que ayudarme. No quiero dormir con ese hombre, me da pavor lo que él quiera hacerme si dormimos en la misma cama,- decía mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en mi habitación, _pero más pavor te da que utilice tu cuerpo mientras él cree que se acuesta con otra que ya está muerta,_ me dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Ángela mi criada preparaba todo para que me acostara a dormir, y sabia que en unos minutos más llegaría Edward a dormir en la misma cama en la que durante todo este tiempo me he sentido tan segura.

-Cálmese señora Isabella, el señor Edward no intentara nada con usted, solo quiere conservar a su hija.- lo disculpa.

-Sí, lo sé, pero eso lo puede lograr sin tener que dormir conmigo.-dije sentándome en uno de los sillones que habían en la habitación y escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas las cuales tenía fuertemente abrazadas contra mi pecho.- si tan solo pudiera dormirme y no despertar sino hasta el alba, sería feliz.- y un sollozo escapo de mi pecho.

-Señora, existe la posibilidad de que lo pueda hacer.- dijo mi mucama deteniéndole en su faena. Yo lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron me puse de pie y la tome por los hombros.

-Si existe la más mínima posibilidad debes decírmela.-dije casi histérica.

-Tranquila, yo le voy a traer una infusión, y se la debe de tomar toda estando acostada, ya que la hierba es poderosa y no me gustaría que cayera al suelo a causa de un sueño profundo, mientras yo vuelvo con el té, no le haría mal distraerse un rato leyendo,- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta de mi habitación.

-Vuelve rápido.- la apure y hecha un manojo de nervios me senté en el sillón de antes y tome uno de los libros que por lo general me traía del pasadizo que llegaba al reino de mi hermano, jamás me había detenido a leerles siquiera el enunciado.

En la primera pagina de uno de ellos decía "_Diario de Tanya Denaly de Cullen_" wau esto debería estar en la biblioteca o en el estudio de Edward, no en ese húmedo y lúgubre pasadizo, pero ya que lo tenía entre mis manos, lo aprovecharía, en realidad la curiosidad me mataba por saber si de verdad Edward era menos frio de lo que es ahora.

La letra de Tanya era un asco al igual que su ortografía, pero me imagino que para Edward debe haber sido como las escrituras de los ángeles, empecé a leer y no decía más que como era su vida cuando vivía con sus padre y todo eso, justo cuando estaba por relatar cómo había conocido a Edward, llego el mismo y mi cuerpo se tenso. No lo quería durmiendo en mi cama, no quería que se en algún momento le da la gana de hacerme suya en su mente este la cara de otra persona, no quería eso.

-Espero que no me des patadas mientras dormimos.- dijo dirigiéndome una breve mirada fría y triste como siempre.

-Entonces no duermas en esta habitación, y así se arregla todo.- replique indiferentemente.

-Eso no hasta que los Denaly se vallan y…- se interrumpió en mitad de la frase por unos suaves toques en la puerta. Yo rápidamente le accedí el paso, y era mi salvadora, Ángela.

-Señora, el té que pidió.- dijo entrando con una tasa sobre una bandeja.

-Ah, perfecto.- me puse de pie y me dirigí a la cama, rápidamente me cubrí con las cobijas y estire los brazos hacia la taza, como una niña pequeña a la que le ofrecen de lejos su biberón. La infusión era exquisita y velozmente sentí sus efectos.- Gracias Ángela, ya puedes ir a acostarte.- le dije y coloque la cabeza en la almohada y sentí como la inconsciencia me llevaba a un mundo de sueños del que no volvería hasta el siguiente día…

Edward:

Cuando la mucama se retiro volví la vista hacia la mujer que, por el transcurso de la estancia de la familia de Josefit, tendría que compartir su cama. Ella se encontraba completamente rendida, su respiración acompasada hacia que su pecho subiera y bajara, y sus pechos, coronados por unos sonrosados y sobresalientes pezones, perfectamente visibles a través de la fina tela de su dormilona, sus labios entreabiertos eran como una invitación a saborearlos, sacudí violentamente la cabeza, para desterrar esa idea, no me permitiría traicionar a Tanya, no lo haría.

Luego de apagar la velas que iluminaban de habitación me acosté, muy consciente de quien estaba a mi lado, y fue un grave error, al hacerlo el olor de su piel me invadió, era un dulce y embriagador olor a fresas y tulipanes, exquisitamente tentador, como jamás pensé que pudiera oler una mujer. Como hipnotizado me volví hacia la dueña de ese increíble aroma, Isabella seguía en la misma posición, parecía la diosa de la lujuria descansando e incitando a los débiles a tocarla. La luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas la hacía ver irreal, como si se tratara de un ángel brillando mientras yacía plácidamente. El único indicio de vida que poseía era su respiración cadente y profunda.

Casi sin voluntad propia alargue una mano hacia su cuerpo, era como si mis manos, con voluntad propia quisieran comprobar lo tersa y suave que aparentaba ser, sin tocarla pase la mano por sobre su cuerpo como su estuviera protegida por una escudo invisible, hasta llegas a sus rizos que se hallaban esparcido por la almohada, eran tan sedosos. Estire uno de los rizos con mis dedos, hasta su máxima expresión y al soltarlo este tomo de nuevo su forma normal, arrancando una risita autentica de mis labios.

Espera, ¿me estaba causando risa jugar con sus cabellos?, ni siquiera mi hija me hacía reír así tan despreocupadamente, ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?, cuando nada desde la muerte de mi primera esposa me hacía reír sinceramente. Dejando de tocar sus cabellos me senté con las piernas cruzadas.

-No puedo hacerle eso, se lo prometí a Tanya en su lecho de muerte…- murmure con la cara enterrada entre mis manos, luego de un rato alce la vista, y ella seguía allí, igual que cuando la había dejado de ver momentos atrás, como si no se hubiera percatado de que había estado jugando con unos de sus suaves rizos, y si no se daba cuenta de eso, no se daría cuenta de otra cosa.

Lentamente, me incline hacia ella apoyando una de mis manos al lado de su cabeza y con la otra la sostuve por el cuello alzándola levemente, con la delicadeza con la que se manipula a un bebe recién nacido, dejando sus labios aun más expuestos, e hice lo que debí haber hecho frente al altar cuando me case con ella, la bese. Pose suavemente mis labios en las suyos entreabiertos, jamás me imagine siquiera que en un beso pudiera provocar tantas cosas a la vez, producían en mis pecho un montón de sensaciones y sentimientos que no lograba entender, sin contar la ardiente chispa eléctrica que enviaba ese leve rose por todo mi cuerpo, y el sabor de su boca era dulcemente embriagador, haciendo que cada segundo que pasábamos conectados deseara mas y mas de ellos, pero en un momento el oxigeno se hizo vital y tuve que separarme de sus tentadores labios, quedando a unos centímetros de ellos.

Ella parecía no haberse percatado de lo acontecido, su respiración seguía siendo acompasada y tranquila, nada comparado con el incesante jadeo que era la mía, por lo que acababa de experimentar, ¡y solo había sido un beso!, yo solo había quedado así cuando, había tenido relaciones con Tanya.

Me separe del cuerpo de Isabella como si este quemase y me puse de pie, caminado de un lado al otro de la habitación para calmar todo lo que la cercanía con mi nueva esposa había producido en mi cuerpo, este me ardía de deseo por ella, me acerque a la ventana abierta para que el frio aire de la noche me despejase un poco la mente y enfriase mi ahora ansioso cuerpo. Luego de un largo rato me volví a meter en la cama y me ladee hacia el lado contrario de donde ella se encontraba, no caería de nuevo en la tentación de quererla tocar, por más que mi cuerpo me lo pidiera, aunque ahora que lo pienso, desde que había nacido Josefit no había experimentado este deseo por nadie, y menos algo tan fuerte como lo estaba experimentado con Isabella…

Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi . Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias "El regreso de Edward", "Vuelve a mí", "I love vampires" (en sus capitulos finales XD)y "Recuperando el amor" ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!.


	15. Capítulo XIV: Los Denaly

Total e irrevocablemente enamorado

Capítulo XIV: Los Denaly.

Isabella:

A la mañana siguiente me desperté más descansada y relajada de lo que jamás me había despertado, pero todo eso se convirtió en tención y miedo cuando recordé quien debía estar a mi lado en la cama, por lo que me volví lentamente. Solté un suspiro de alivio al percatarme de que esta se encontraba vacía, el único indicio de que estuvo allí acostado eran las sabanas revueltas, pase la mano por ese lado y es encontraba tibio, no hacía mucho que se había parado, me encogí de hombros, ese hombre no tenia porque importarme, igual que yo no le importaba a él.

Me talle los ojos como lo hacía siempre que me recién levantaba, y fue entonces cuando repare en un ardor que sentía en los labios, el cual no era nada desagradable, me lleve la mano a los labios, y un suspiro se escapo de mi pecho. En mis labios había un sabor exquisito y que incitaba a seguirlo probando pero no sabía qué era eso, ya que el brebaje de la noche anterior no se le parecía en nada, era un sabor que nunca había probado antes.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-¿Señora, puedo pasar?- pregunto la voz de Ángela la cual deje pasar de inmediato, entro con la bandeja de mi desayuno en las manos,- Buenos días señora Isabella, ¿Cómo paso la noche?- dijo al colocar la bandeja en mis pierna.

-Creo que bien, en realidad no me desperté en ningún momento sino hasta hace unos minutos.- replique estirándome.

-Me alegro mucho. Ah el señor dijo que cuando despertase fuese al solón de té.- comento mientras me arreglaba la ropa que me pondría esa mañana.

Luego de comer y vestirme, salí hacia donde mi "señor esposo" me indico que fuera. Ni siquiera luego de haberme desayunado se me había quitado la sensación que tenía en los labios, e inconscientemente me lleve los dedos a los labios, suspirando.

Al llegar al salón de té, me encontré que se encontraban dos personas aparte de Edward y su niña en el estar. Cuando Edward se percato de mi presencia en el umbral de la puerta, se puso de pie y se acerco a mí, dejando a la niña en el sillón en el que estaban sentados, jamás se había puesto de pie por mí, y aunque era por aparentar frente a los padres de su anterior esposa, hizo que mi corazón se acelerase, al quedar cerca de mí, tomo mi mano enlazando los dedos con los míos, enviándome corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué diablos me estaba sucediendo con este sujeto?

-Isabella, cielo, te presento a los señores Denaly, Eliazar y su señora Carmen.- dijo posando una mano en mi cintura y yo como son las costumbres me incline levemente, el señor y la señora Denaly eran altos de tez muy pálida y ojos azules, no como los de Josefit ya que los de la niña era de un azul grisáceo como es el cielo justo antes de un tormenta y los de sus abuelos eran tan azules como el cielo de primavera- Carmen, Eliazar ella es Isabella mi esposa.- ellos hicieron una reverencia.

-Un placer en conocerla su majestad- dijeron sonrientes.

-Lo mismo digo, pero siéntense y sigamos platicando.- dije dándome la vuelta y tomar a la niña en brazos para así sentarme al lado de mi esposo en el sillón, enseguida la niña se puso a jugar con un mecho de mi cabello que caía por mis hombros.

-Oh Edward, que linda es esta chica que has escogido como tu esposa,- comento la señora Carmen, e internamente yo ríe por su ocurrencia, y me hubiera gustado decirle, que él hubiera preferido sacar a su anterior esposa del ataúd y dormir con ella antes de casarse conmigo y solo lo hizo por mandato de su padre.

-Y ¿para cuándo planean encargar a el heredero varón para el reino?- pregunto Eliazar luego de un rato de estar conversando en tono divertido y en doble sentido. Edward a mi lado comenzó a toser por haberse atragantado con el té que estaba bebiendo.

-Oh querido ¿qué sucede?,- dije colocando la mano en su espalda siguiendo con el teatro, y Dios, a este hombre se le sentía la espalda increíblemente dura y fuerte. Él respirando más calmadamente asintió con la cabeza y me miro con algo en sus ojos que no supe cómo interpretar.

-Bueno, yo pienso, que en cuanto se pueda. ¿No es cierto cielo?- yo me tense en mi asiento, ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!, yo no quería acostarme con ese hombre, que estaba enamorado de una muerta.

-Sí, si claro.- respondí intentando parecer normal, pero las dudas atacaron mi cabeza, ¿y si ese hombre quería forzarme a tener un hijo con él?, ¿y si intentaba abusar de mí aprovechando que ahora estaba en mi misma cama?

Perdí por completo la noción del tiempo y de la conversación, mi mente estaba en una especie de piloto automático, dejando que mis pensamientos vagaran, crearan dudas e ideas de lo que Edward quisiera hacerme ahora que me tiene más a su alcance haciéndome estremecer, con cada imagen que me imaginación traía a mi mente. Un ligero toque en mi brazo me envió de nuevo a la realidad. Al volverme me percate de que Carmen estaba sentada en el patio a mi lado mientras nuestros esposos estaban en el despacho.

-Te perturbaron las palabras de mi esposo ¿cierto?- me pregunto con voz dulce. Yo solo asentí, mirando a la taza de té que estaba en mis manos, pero en realidad lo que más me había perturbado era la respuesta del mío...- ¿te da miedo que Edward te deje de amar si te embarazas?- yo negué con la cabeza.

-Me da miedo que me quiera forzar a hacer algo que yo no quiera,- respondí en un hilo de voz. La expresión de Carmen era de desconcierto,- no quiero entregarme a él, cuando estando conmigo va a tener a otra persona en la mente.

-¿No han consumado su matrimonio?- volvió a preguntar y yo negué en respuesta,- Wau no sé qué decir.

-Entonces, por favor no lo haga, Edward quiere mucho a Josefit, y lo destrozaría perderla de nuevo.-le pedí en un hilo de voz. Carme rio quedamente.

-No, tranquila, yo no diré nada, y de igual forma Eliazar no pretende quitarle la niña, es solo que estuvo mucho tiempo con nosotros y la extrañamos bástate, pero me alegra mucho que te preocupes por el bienestar de Edward, él aunque desde la muerte de mi hija, aparenta ser fuerte y que no necesita de nadie, en el fondo sigue siendo un hombre al que, él mismo en este tiempo no ha dejado que nadie se le acerque, apostaría lo que sea, que ni a ti te deja acercártele mucho, ¿no es cierto?.- yo asentí con la cabeza y Carmen sonrió.- pero acércate a él y veras el maravilloso caballero que es.- concluyo colocando una de sus mano en la mía que no sostenía la taza de té.- me alegro mucho de que al _fin_ allá encontrado a alguien que lo ame y se preocupe por él.- ¿lo amaba?... de verdad ¿lo hacía?, ¿Cómo que al fin, y a su hija no la cuenta?, ¿ella no lo amaría?...

_**Hola tod , siento mucho no haberles actualizado antes pero la uni me dejaba completamente sin tiempo, pero como ya estoy de vakas les actualizo, pero les que les haya gustado el capi, y si fue así háganmelo saber y si no también XD **_

_A todas mis amadas lectoras, ¡por fin!, pueden decir, por haberles actualizado, discúlpenme de vedad esa, pero es que no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración, pero aquí les deje un nuevo capi, espero que les allá gustado, y si es así háganmelo saber y si no también… y tampoco se olviden de pasarse por mis otras historias: __**Amor en la era Sengoku**__(Nueva); __**Recuperando el amor.**__; __**Vuelve a mí.**__(Terminada); __**Nacidos para amarnos eternamente**__;__**. I love vampires **__(Solo en potterfics); __**El regreso de Edward**__;__** Luchare por tu amor. **__Y otras que estoy por publicar, besitos nos leemos…_


	16. Capitulo XV: ¿me besa por las noches?

Total e irrevocablemente enamorado

Capítulo XV: ¿Me besa por las noches?

Isabella:

Los Denaly, pesaron en quedarse dos semana en el palacio, ya habían trascurrido unos días y yo por las noche hacia lo que hice la primera vez que Edward se acostó en mi misma cama, me dormí y no me desperté sino hasta el siguiente día gracias al brebaje que Ángela me traía religiosamente cada noche, lo extraño era que así como la primera mañana que dormí con él, despertaba con un extraño ardor y un sabor exquisito en los labios que poco tenía que ver con mi infusión nocturna. Una tarde nos encontrábamos Carmen y yo en el patio, mientras bordábamos, cundo Ángela se acerca a mi lado y se arrodillo.

-Señora, solicito su permiso para hablar con usted.- yo me volví de inmediato, y la mire, tenía la cabeza gacha pero de igual forma se le notaba la preocupación y la angustia marcada en sus facciones, algo muy malo debía de estar pasando.

-Carmen, yo vuelvo en unos momentos.- me excuse, y me puse de pie, lo más rápido que pude camine hacia una de las salas de té más alejadas del palacio, al llegas allí cerré las puertas y me volví hacia Ángela,- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué tan angustiada?- le pregunte.

-Su majestad, perdóneme, pero me tengo que ir, mi niña está enferma y me necesita,- dijo angustiada, y al borde de las lagrimas.

-Bueno, ve y regresa cuando ya todo esté solucionado, no veo cual es el problema,- le respondí.

-Que no le voy a poder llevar el té de todas las noches como he estado haciendo durante los últimos días.- al escuchar eso me envare al saber lo que eso significaba.- y no me atrevo a dejar las hierbas con nadie más porque si hacen el té muy concentrado usted podría no despertar jamás,- expulse el aire que había retenido y dije.

-No importa, me las arreglare sin el brebaje. Vete sin preocupaciones a cuidar a tu niña.- aun inmóvil.

-Oh gracias señora, usted es un ángel. Intentare volver lo más pronto posible se lo prometo.- dijo muy agradecida.

-No te angusties lo más importante es la salud de Amelia.- dije eso y las dos salimos de la sala de té, ella se dirigió a buscar sus cosas para irse y yo me encamine al patio para reunirme de nuevo con Carmen, esta comenzó a hablar de lo que pretendía hacerle a su nieta y cualquier trivialidad a la que yo no le estaba haciendo ni el más mínimo caso. A la hora de la cena todos estábamos sentados a la mesa, yo lo que hice fue revolver mi comida en el plato durante todo el rato.

Era imposible el que los alimentos me pasaran de la garganta, sentía como si me hubieran hecho un nudo en la garganta, tendría que dormir con él sin estar bajo los efectos del brebaje, seria consciente de su presencia a mi lado... Delicadamente Edward me tomo de la muñeca para llamar mi atención y cuando me volví hacia él me tomo del mentón, parecía preocupado.

-Isabella, me quieres explicar ¿Qué te sucede?-me susurro suavemente, su simple tacto me hacia estremecer con una extraña, nueva e increíblemente agradable sensación que nunca antes había experimentado, me miraba de una manera diferente a la que por lo general lo hacía, me miraba como si estuviera sintiendo algo por mí, ah por favor que idea más absurda.

-No me sucede nada,- respondí con un hilo de voz. Los dos nos le quedamos viendo al otro fijamente a los ojos, me perdí en el verde de su mirada, nunca me había detenido a verlo tan de cerca ni a contemplar con cuidado el verde de sus ojos, era un verde oscuro con unas hermosos destellos dorados, que me hicieron quedarme como deslumbrada viéndolos hasta que la estruendosa voz de Eliazar nos volvió a la realidad.

-Que maravilloso es ver como se lo dicen todo con solo mirarse,- rio muy fuertemente.- aunque perdone mi atrevimiento sus majestades, pero es mejor besarse que mirarse.- yo baje la cabeza ruborizada hasta los huesos.

-No hagas lo que preten…- empezó a decir Carmen pero se interrumpió, al alzar la vista me di cuenta que lo que la había acallado eran los labios de su esposo que la besaba con una pasión fácilmente envidiable.- Discúlpennos sus majestades.- dejo la mujer muy apenada al soltarla su marido, era increíble que a pesar de la edad de ambos se siguieran tratando con tal ardor.

-No se preocupen,- respondió Edward mirando su comida.

-Oh, vamos su majestad, ¿es que nunca ha besado a su señora en público?- pregunto en tono divertido. Edward imito su tono cuando dijo.

-Claro que si, mira.- y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar me tomo de la cintura y de la nuca para aproximarme a él y besarme. Era la primera vez que me besaban y aun así sentía como si me hubieran prendido fuego. Él introdujo los dedos entre mis cabellos recogidos, sus labios se movían con una maestría casi salvaje entre los míos, como si no fuese la primera vez que lo hacía. Mis manos se posaron en sus hombros serrándose con fuerza a su traje y mis labios le devolvieron el beso, sin que yo se los ordenase. Demasiado rápido el beso termino por la falta de oxigeno, en el rostro de Edward había una resplandeciente sonrisa, cosa que en todos los meses que llevo de casada con él jamás había visto, y me encantaba. Era extraño verlo así, en otras circunstancias habría puesto su mueca de indiferencia pero ahora no, parecía una sonrisa de verdad, se veía increíblemente más joven y mucho más hermoso de lo que nunca lo había visto, en sus verdes ojos había un brillo de vida que hacía ver como un querubín travieso.

Un hormigueo familiar se apodero de mis labios y entonces recode que el sabor de la boca de mi señor era igual al que amanecía en la mía cada mañana, ¿sería posible que Edward me besara cada noche aprovechándose de mi estado de letargo?, y si lo hacía, ¿con que motivo?, eso era imposible, si él me había besado ahora era solo porque Eliazar lo había retado, de lo contrario no me habría ni dirigido la palabra jamás.

Luego del postre me retire a mi habitación, tenía que inventarme algo para no dormir con él, por lo menos hasta que volviera Angelé y me volviera a dar mi brebaje. Mientras otra mucama me ayudaba a cambiarme de ropa mire hacia los libros que estaban sobre una mesa baja, podía quedarme toda la noche leyendo y no tendría que acostarme en la misma cama que él. Y así lo haría me quedaría toda la noche en la terraza de recamara lejos de él, tenía que hacerlo y mucho mas después de ese beso, ni siquiera sé porque me había aferrado tan fuertemente a sus hombros y menos porque le regrese el beso con el mismo entusiasmo de él.

Edward:

Una cosa era besar a Isabella estando ella dormida y otra muy diferente hacerlo estando ella consciente, sentir como su sangre hervía al igual que la mía por el contacto de nuestros labios, sus movimientos tímidos e inexpertos, era una tentación aun mayor a verla dormir a la luz de la luna pareciendo una escultura y otra era verla andar con desenvoltura y elegancia por los pasillos del palacio. Cada día ansiaba la llegada de la noche y así perder tenerla entre mis brazos y besarla, no me importaba que ella no fuera consciente de ello, me conformaba con que en las noche pudiera enroscar y desenroscar mis dedos en sus sedosos risos chocolates.

-Eliazar, lo estuve pensando y me parece bien que Carmen y tú se llevasen las cosas de Tanya que me habían pedido cuando llegaron,- dije mientras serbia dos vasos con coñac y le tendía uno a Eliazar.

-Oh Edward, no tienes que hacerlo, se que a ti te gusta mucho tener sus pertenecías cerca, en especial el cuadro de ella que está en la entrada…- comenzó a decir pero yo lo detuve.

-No te preocupes Eliazar, eso es lo único que no les puedo dar.- dije un tanto sombrío.

-Oh claro, ya comprendo.-dije para luego hacer una pausa y seguimos hablando de trivialidades hasta que se nos hizo un la hora de dormir, claro que en estos días me había hecho adicto a los labios de Isabella para poder dormir, por lo que subí lo más rápido que pude me despedí de los Denaly y me dirigí a la habitación que compartía con mi esposa conteniendo el deseo de subir los escalones de dos en dos.

Cuando llegue no la vi donde esperaba encontrarla, la cama estaba intacta, como si ni siquiera se hubiera sentado en ella, me extraño, por lo general cuando yo venía a acostarme ella ya estaba dormida, pero hoy no estaba por ningún lado, salí a la terraza de la habitación y allí estaba ella, con las piernas subidas en el sillón de la estancia y un libro entre las manos, en el que al parecer estaba muy concentrada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte aquí afuera?- pregunte acercándome un poco.

-Hasta que me dé sueño.- contesto sin siquiera mirarme. Volví a la recamara sin protestar, tal vez se hubiese molestado por el beso, pero si en teoría no habíamos hecho nada malo, ella era mi esposa el que hayamos tenido un mal comienzo no significa que no lo podamos arreglar si ponemos de nuestra parte, ¿no?

Pensando en eso me acosté quedándome dormido a los pocos minutos. Muy tarde en la noche me desperté y me volví hacia el lado de la cama de mi esposa pero este se encontraba igual que cuando me había acostado, hacia el suficiente frío como para que Isabella hubiera venido a dormir entre las sabanas, me puse de pie y me dirigí a la terraza y ella aun seguía allí pero estaba hecha una bolita de tan abrazada a si misma que se veía mas pequeña y le castañeaban los diente, sin pensarlo dos veces la tome en brazos para meterla en la cama, con el frio que estaba haciendo no me extrañaría que si la dejaba allí amaneciese con una pulmonía.

_**Perdón, perdón, se que no lo tengo, pero le juro que no he tenido nada de tiempo, acabo de salir de un semestre de la uni que me tenia super asustada, pero aquí esta, no me odien por tardarme tanto, y espero que les guste.**_

_**Ah lo olvidaba, un nuevo fics, "Estar vivo no es igual que vivir" one-show xD. Las amo hasta pronto **_

_**Hola tod , siento mucho no haberles actualizado antes pero la uni me dejaba completamente sin tiempo, pero como ya estoy de vakas les actualizo, pero les que les haya gustado el capi, y si fue así háganmelo saber y si no también XD **_

_A todas mis amadas lectoras, ¡por fin!, pueden decir, por haberles actualizado, discúlpenme de vedad esa, pero es que no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración, pero aquí les deje un nuevo capi, espero que les allá gustado, y si es así háganmelo saber y si no también… y tampoco se olviden de pasarse por mis otras historias: __**Amor en la era Sengoku**__(Nueva); __**Recuperando el amor.**__; __**Vuelve a mí.**__(Terminada); __**Nacidos para amarnos eternamente**__;__**. I love vampires **__(Solo en potterfics); __**El regreso de Edward**__;__** Luchare por tu amor. **__Y otras que estoy por publicar, besitos nos leemos…_


	17. capitulo XVI

Capitulo XVI: No pienses en nadie que no sea yo.

Isabella:

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo acerca de Edward, y su relación con Tanya, ella lo describía como el mejor hombre del mundo, cariñoso, atento, detallista y pare usted de contar, ¿Cómo ese hombre se había convertido en el insensible amargado que es ahora y que justo ahora dormía en mi cama?

Edward me había preguntado que cuando me iría a dormir, pero yo con este tenía dos motivos para no irme a acostar todavía, primero: no pretendía tenderme en la misma cama con él estando consciente; y segundo: el diario de Tanya describía cosas que jamás me las podría imaginar en el Edward que yo conozco, regalos simbólicos y impresionantes.

¿A quién se le ocurre regalarle a alguien un laberinto que en cada pared del mismo va a tener cientos de la flor favorita- en este caso rosas blancas- de la persona a la que se le regala?, pues yo sé a quien, al Edward de cuando su anterior esposa estaba viva, por todos los dioses, y ella tenía el… descaro de exigirle más, que es lo peor, de verdad que al parecer ella no estaba ni la mitad de enamorada de lo que él,- por mucho que me duela decirlo- esta aun enamorado de ella, ¿pero porque me tendría que doler decirlo?, yo no lo amaba, o ¿sí?

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve leyendo, ni en qué momento me quede dormida, de lo único que me di cuenta fue de cómo me tomaban en brazos y caminaban conmigo, estaba grogui por lo que solo fui consciente de quien me estaba colocando en la cama después de unos instaste, cuando ya se me había despejado un poco la cabeza y él me estaba abrazando por debajo de las manta, de costado. De la impresión coloque las manos en su fuerte y esculpido pecho casi desnudo atreves de la fina tela de su camisa para dormir, como para marcar una separación y le pregunte.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estas hacer?- frunciendo el seño, luego todo lo que había estado intentando no imaginarme desde que dormía conmigo llego a mi mente, y… y ¿si él se quería aprovechar de mí?, y ¿si quería abusar de mí aprovechando que a estas horas de la noche no acudiría ningún sirviente a mi rescate? Me empecé a aterrar en silencio.

-Estoy evitando que te de una pulmonía, eso estoy haciendo.- y no fue sino hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que me castañeaban los dientes y estaba temblando del frio, respondió él ignorando mis esfuerzos por alejarme de él y pasándome un brazo en torno a mi cintura, colocándome su mano mi espalda, creando una exquisita fricción cada vez que yo respiraba, pero primero muerta antes de admitirlo frente a él, y estrechándome más contra su pecho, que era lo más me provocaba en ese momento. Segundos más tardes no seguí luchando contra él, pero intente mantener cierta distancia, debo aceptar que si tenía frio y que su cuerpo despedía un calor mil veces mejor que el de un centenar de mantas juntas, y su olor, era una fragancia deliciosa, la mezcla exacta entre la duce fragancia a sándalo y el increíble aroma varonil, que incitaban a querer saborearlo, morderlo, acurrucarse más cerca de él hasta quedar embriagada entre sus brazos… ¿_A qué viene todo eso tonta?_ Me reprendí a mí misma.

Intente ignorar esos pensamientos, por lo que volví la cabeza hacia el techo y hacerme la de la vista gorda con respecto a las descargas eléctricas que me hacía sentir la mano de Edward que se encontraba en mi espalda.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto Edward de repente, yo me le quede mirando sin dar crédito a su pregunta, ¿a él que le podía importar lo que yo estuviera pensando? Pero en sus ojos había un brillos de… ¿coqueteo?- oh vamos, dime.- insistió mientras su otra mano se posaba detrás de mi cabeza y a hacer círculos con el pulgar de la otra que me tenia aprisionada cerca de él.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- pregunte casi al borde de un jadeo, de repente tenía mucho calor, ¿Cómo este hombre me producía tantas cosas con solo tocarme, cuando ni siquiera sentía aprecio por mí?

-Curiosidad,- respondió volcándome hacia un lado, hasta que quede de espaldas al colchón y bajando su mano de mi espalda a mi cadera y luego más abajo hasta mi rodilla que se había alzado un poco por la impresión de que me estuviera acariciando de esta manera.- ¿vas a decirme?- volvió a preguntar arrastrando suavemente la mano desde mi rodilla hacia arriba, dejando a su paso a piel desnuda de mi muslo desamparada de la tela de la dormilona.

Yo me mordí el labio inferior para evitar que se me escapara un gemido y cerrando los ojos negué con la cabeza, no estaba dispuesta a decir que creía estar sintiendo algo por él y menos que lo viese en mi mirada.

-Anda dime,- volvió a pedir en tono juguetón, pero esta vez su mano subiendo hasta llegarla a mi cadera y casi tocando una de mis posaderas. Con la mano que tenía en mi cabeza me alzo la cara hasta dejar mi cuello expuesto para él y comenzó a deslizar su lengua y darme cortos besos desde el mentón hasta el hueco en la base de mi cuello una y otra vez. Sentía mi cuerpo reaccionar a su cercanía, a su tacto, a su calor, cosas que jamás había sentido, como que mis pechos se endurecían y notaban por debajo de la fina tela de mi ropa, como mi respiración se alteraba casi hasta convertirse en un jadeo violento, como un calor abrazador recorría mi cuerpo, en especial la parte por debajo de mi ombligo y como mi entrepierna se sentía húmeda y muy caliente, sentía una necesidad casi incontrolable de que me tocase, de que me besase, quería abrazarlo más cerca de mí.

Cuando sus pulgares se empezaron a mover en mi cadera y detrás de mi oreja todos los gemidos y suspiros que habían intentado reprimir durante todo el rato salieron de entre mis labios en uno solo, que demostraba todo lo excitada que estaba,… ¿excitada?, pero eso solo provoco que Edward se detuviera sus besos y caricias. Rápidamente se puso de pie, dio unos pasos por la habitación, de un lado al otro hasta detenerse frente a un estante con las manos afrente sosteniéndose y la cabeza gacha, yo me alce en los codos para ver por qué no seguía y que le estaba sucediendo, por qué se había alejado así.

-No puedo obligarte a hacer algo que tú no quieres, discúlpame, me iré a dormir a otra habitación- y se encamino hacia la puerta, yo me pare rápidamente y lo tome de la muñeca, para detenerlo sin saber exactamente por qué.

-¿En quién pensabas hacia unos segundos?- pregunte en un susurro mirando mi agarre entorno a su mano. Él se volvió hacia mí, dio un paso hacia delante y tomo mi mentó alzándolo para que lo mirase a los ojos.

-En ti, solo en ti, estoy obsesionado contigo, no pienso en nada mas que no seas tú, estas en mis sueños, en mis vigilias, estás en mi todo.- mientras decía esto me iba conduciendo de espaldas hasta que llegamos al borde de la cama cayendo los dos al tiempo, y él casi encima de mí, con la nariz pegada a mi cuello respirando allí mi olor, no pude evitar suspirar al sentir la suya chocando contra mi piel.- la esencia de tu cuerpo noche tras noche me ha tenido aturdido,- su mirada se puso a nivel de la mía y a escasos centímetros de separación,- no sabes cuánto he deseado besarte más que simplemente mientras duermes, desde la primera noche ha sido como dormir con una deidad, un ángel.- suspiro,- solo el jugar con tus cabellos me ha hecho reír auténticamente como no lo hacía en más de un año- yo estaba como hipnotizada por el verde de sus ojos y mientras que una de sus manos había subido por mi cuello hasta tomarme la cabeza,- y te deseo, pero no quiero obligarte a hacer nada, ya bastante me debes odiar con lo que te dije al inicio de nuestro matrimonio y no quiero seguir empeorando las cosas,- hizo una pausa y bajo el rostro hasta mis cabellos inspirando para luego empezar a alzarse en los brazos,- Bella te deseo, te deseo más de lo que he deseado a cualquier mujer en mi vida.

-¿Bella?- pregunte alzándome en los codos nuevamente para seguir estando cerca de él.

-Sí, son las últimas cinco letras de tu nombre y además es hermosa en italiano, creo que ya debería irme.- vacilo por unos segundos y pregunto casi rogando mientras bajaba un poco la cara, más cerca de la mía- ¿me permitirías hacer algo antes de irme?- hechizada por sus ojos solo fui capaz de asentir con la cabeza.

Él no dijo nada mas, lo que hizo fue dirigir sus labios hasta que se encontraron con los míos para besarme, este beso no fue como el que me había dado en el comedor frente a los Denaly, este era suave, tierno y lento, como si quisiera disfrutar al máximo del momento tomándome con toda la delicadeza del mundo por rostro con una mano y con la otra se apoyaba en la cama.

Yo sin saber muy bien lo que hacía con una mano me aferre a su antebrazo y con la otra me tome de su hombro. Nuestras lenguas parecían danzar al son de un vals escrito por los mismos dioses. Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar que la necesidad de aire podía ser algo molesto y frustrante, pero cuando esta se hizo notar inevitablemente, Edward se separo de mí para así irse a dormir a otra habitación,… pero yo no quería que se fuera, no sabía a ciencia cierta porque pero no quería que se fuera, lo quería tener conmigo…


End file.
